Vice and Versa
by ShadowTacticianVI
Summary: Years ago, before demon contracts and Millennium Earls, 2 boys met across a white field and exchanged smiles. There were years of silence yet, simply knowing was enough. Each burdened with their own fate Ciel & Allen continue on-sometimes just living.
1. Snow Wish

**Title:** Vice and Versa  
**Author:** ShadowTacticianVI  
**Posted:** May 2nd, 2010  
**Updated:** May 19th, 2010  
**Chapter Words:** 993  
**Rating:** T (Language, violence, eventually dark themes - that's Kuroshitsuji's fault)  
**Full Summary:** Years back, before contracts with demons were a means to an end and at a time when the Millenium Earl's name was unheard of, two boys met across a white field and exchanged smiles. There were years of silence, years of resentment, yet in the end, simply knowing the other was there was enough. Each burdened with their own fate and curse, Ciel and Allen go through their lives—sometimes just trying to live.

**Disclaimer:** I'll probably forget to put this in the rest of the chapters, so yeah, just refer to this. Soo…I in no way, shape, or form, own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man. It'd be pretty obvious if I did *wink*.

**

* * *

1. Snow Wish**

Cold, chilly days weren't uncommon in London, and they often heralded a blanket of snow. Slushy, dirty snow that just made everyone's lives so much more troublesome. Allen scowled at the ground and shook off the slushy bits on his battered, oversized shoes. He lifted his gaze, but before he knew it he was flung to the wet ground by a group of men in particular hurry.

They were a rowdy, boisterous group and despite the stormy, cloudy light that denoted day, Allen bitterly noted the odor of alcohol that clung to them. "Hah! 'nd I tell him he shoul' just shove it up dere b-but—ahaha! They don't know what dere sayings!" His lip curled but he stayed huddled on the muddy road until they passed.

As their derisive laughter faded, Allen struggled up, dully feeling the chill twice as strong as before. The brown wetness made his tattered shirt cling to his pale skin and made him want to fall into a string of coughs. A shiver caught him unawares, but Allen forced his face to stay stone still. Attracting attention and crying wasn't going to help him—more likely it'd just make him a target for beatings and stress relief. He threw his head back instead and stared up at the sky.

Soft, white puffs of snow floated gently down. Somewhere up there, he imagined heaven was hovering slowly, throwing out snow like confetti. One time he had hidden in a church and just listened to the pastor talk and the children sing hymns. Just out of sight, he listened to their words and the vivid picture his mind painted of snowy wonderlands and beautiful settings. His gray eyes softened just a bit as he remembered that day. The odd look in the pastor's blue eyes. The two, small coins pressed into his right hand, the other, cradled out of sight. The whispered directions and the understanding yet disappointed feeling when no one showed up.

Footsteps sounded and Allen jerked out of the way, just noticing the carriage riding through the street. People moved to the sides, each hurrying out of the horses' way lest they gain lethal injury. It was regal, decorated carriage that held no place here. The horses were well bred and fleshed out, leaving Allen wondering what the passengers looked like if the horses were that fed.

As the carriage rushed right past his spot, Allen caught sight of the curious, innocent face pressed against the glass window. A mop of dark, slate blue hair and bright, blue eyes. For some strange reason, those eyes flashed up to his and held his gaze. With a lidded stare, envy buried just under the surface, Allen watched as the carriage led its passengers through the filthy streets of London and became just a small shape in the distant hills beyond.

Quickly, as if it never happened, life returned to normal and the streets became filled with sweaty, rushed bodies once more. Eventually, Allen joined them too, but his eyes couldn't help but linger on the white hilltop, so much purer than the slushy mess beneath his feet. Somewhere over there, was that boy playing in the snow, making little snowmen and snow angels? His eyes swung to the heavens again, but instead of the accusing, questioning look before, his gaze was of wonder.

One day, he'd like to see snow just as beautiful as the priest had described.

* * *

"Mother, there was a boy out there." Ciel tugged on the elegant blue dress and stared up imploringly with his own blue, jewel eyes.

Rachel looked back and smiled softly. "A boy? Out on the streets, you mean?" They were the characters of a picture perfect family; happy, beautiful, and without any troubles. At least, on the surface.

Ciel scrunched up his face for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, there was a boy on the streets." Although it was a statement, there was a questioning look in his eyes, and Rachel felt sympathy seeping into her reply.

She gave her son a small smile than tried her best to give him an answer he would understand. "Sometimes… boys and girls…sometimes their mommy and daddies can't…support them so they send them outside."

"To play?" Rachel's smile faltered and she wondered if she should lie and agree, but she couldn't tell the blunt truth and break her poor Ciel's heart. The carriage hit a bump in a road, and Rachel hit a catch in her breath. A short squeal caused her eyes to shoot up, panic just edges away.

"Father!" Shoulders relaxed and the smile on her lips felt a little more genuine. Lord Vincent carefully pulled Ciel back up to his mother's lap, a small smile of his own dancing.

Sharing that smile with her, Lord Vincent continued the explanation she left off. "Yes Ciel, after all, playing outside is a lot more fun than being stuck inside all day, right?" He poked his son playfully when Ciel's forehead creased in a pout, obviously preferring to hide away and play pretend with his toys inside the manors.

Nonetheless, his statement served its purpose, distracting Ciel from the harsh and dirty truths of the world. As Rachel fondly watched her husband tease their son playfully, she wondered how her little, innocent Ciel could ever grow up to become the Phantomhive Earl. Lord Vincent moved with quiet graceful danger and an easy, mysterious smile. Her little Ciel... Full of bright grins and innocent wonder… Somehow, she didn't want Ciel to ever get better at being the future Earl.

* * *

One week later, a man with bright striped pants and a woefully out of place top hat passed through the slums glancing just briefly the boy huddled under the bridge; the memory would linger for a few more weeks yet. On the other side of town, Earl Phantomhive received another missive from Her Majesty and left with promises of a return within two weeks.

* * *

**A/N :** Whoooo~ Yay new story. Let's just hope I can keep writing it XD. So, new story, it's going to be all about Allen and Ciel. There's…not really a straightforward plot, it's more like a series of one-shots on what will be their growing relationship. I don't plan on there being any shipping's, because well, I have absolutely no experience with writing romance. Oh! And well, there's a lot of assuming in my writing, so you won't understand this very well if you haven't watched/read Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and D. Gray-Man yet. They're really awesome though, so you should really check them out. Kuroshitsuji is way shorter and darker than D. Gray-Man, and then -man is more epic and has more characterization.

If anyone is a fan of my other stories, here's my most sincerest apologies for my lack of work on Blue Diamond. *Bows until forehead hits the floor * I'm so sorry! There's not much I can do to make it up besides continued Blue Diamond, but as it is, truthfully, I'm not very interested in it at the moment. I'd like to say I'll finish it one day…ehehe…And it's possible because I do have the entire outline written out.

Wellll~ Thanks for reading this at least! Any and all reviews are welcome and super appreciated even if I might not reply to all of them… Thanks! Next chapter up...hopefully within a month? We'll see.


	2. Snow Burial

**Title:** Vice and Versa  
**Author:** ShadowTacticianVI  
**Posted:** May 19th, 2010  
**Updated:** July 15, 2010  
**Chapter Words:** 2,814  
**Rating:** T (Language, violence, eventually dark themes (that's Kuroshitsuji's fault))  
**Full Summary:** Years back, before contracts with demons were a means to an end and at a time when the Millennium Earl's name was unheard of, two boys met across a white field and exchanged smiles. There were years of silence, years of resentment, yet in the end, simply knowing the other was there was enough. Each burdened with their own fate and curse, Ciel and Allen go through their lives—sometimes just trying to live.

**Disclaimer: **Not owning D. Gray-Man or Kuroshitsuji. But wow...if I did...*evil cackle* Yep, I can just imagine the fun...

* * *

**2. Snow Burial**

Ciel giggled and let out a short shriek of laughter as Sebastian, the manor dog, played with him just outside the entrance. He fell more than few times into the snow, but that was all right. His mother bundled him up in thick snow jackets, scarves, and mittens some 10 minutes ago. It left Ciel feeling like a penguin (all big and wobbly), but it also kept him toasty warm.

"Umph!"

"Woof! Woof!" Sebastian's tongue lolled to the side as he hopped almost excitedly around the fallen Ciel. Ciel stared up at the big dog, before giving a smile.

"Um-wahh!" Ciel laughed again as he attempted to push the dogs head away from his face. He struggled to pull his coat-covered arm over his face and wipe away all the slobber.

Eventually, his laughter subsided and Sebastian's pants quieted. Ciel gazed around the lawn, admiring the white fields of snow and pale sky. The snow stopped falling this morning, but the land was still coated white. To the left was the snowman and snowboy he made with Tanaka, decorated with a scarf his mother lent to him. Ciel flopped in the snow, and considered making a snow angel, but last time, Mother looked annoyed at all the snow he dragged in.

"Hmmm…" Ciel hummed aloud. Sebastian barked again, this time louder. Ciel's head popped up to the sight of Sebastian and his wagging tail, excitedly looking back towards the road they came from. "What do ya want, 'Bastian?"

He barked again and nudged Ciel before racing off towards the trail and occasionally dodging between the skeletons of trees. Ciel rushed to follow Sebastian, never noticing the panicked shout from behind, or the masculine voice that called out as well, one week earlier than it should've been.

As Ciel got farther and farther into the forest, his footsteps slowed into a weary walk. Finally he stopped in the midst of a clearing, a single, ominous stump distinguishing it. As he glanced around, alternately looking at his breath condensing in front of him (it was like smoke; he giggled), he realized that he had no idea where he was. Oh, well. He would just follow his footsteps home. Right? He turned to the receding footsteps, noting with a sickening feeling that it started snowing again, and worse yet, the wind was filling in his tiny footprints.

His breaths came faster, and Ciel spun around, a cry on his lips. "Sebastian! Sebastian —we're not supposed to be here!" His only reply was a distant bark, perhaps somewhere behind him. Ciel turned back and regarded his fading footprints with barely suppressed terror. Nonetheless, Ciel began trudging backwards, hoping that somehow Sebastian slipped past him and that they were going home.

When Sebastian barked again, Ciel jumped. "'Bastian?" Ciel whispered. "Sebastian?" The reply sounded from behind him again, and Ciel whirled back around and raced back toward the fading echo. The trees began to creak mournfully as Ciel reentered the clearing from which he had started. Ciel peered between the trunks, trying in vain to see past the growing storm, looking for the flash of brown that would signify Sebastian's return.

Thump! Ciel jumped up like a frightened rabbit, breathless. Nonetheless, Ciel scrambled after the fading echoes of the sound, only mildly relieved when they continued. Even as he followed this one piece of sound amidst the sea of quiet, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

As he drew closer and closer, Ciel realized the noises were not reminiscent of Sebastian's quick, light pads but more of a…dragging sound. He stopped sharply and listened to the eerie echo, before gathering the courage to peek around the large oak tree in front of him. Against the bright snow, he quickly caught sight of the brown mop of hair that decorated the top of a small figure. Behind the figure, was a much larger form…? It was clothed in a thin jacket and behind that, its skin blended in easily with the snow.

"Wh-what?" Ciel squeaked and in a blindingly fast motion, the small figure whirled around, sending a small burst of snow amidst his feet. Their eyes met and Ciel was greeted with the familiar face of a boy, barely bigger than himself. The boy's eyes narrowed and he called out sharply, "What are you doing here?"

"U-uh, I…" Ciel stuttered and stumbled out from behind the tree, giving the other a clear look at him. Now that Ciel was out in the open, Ciel realized that a little further up was a log cabin with smoke flowing freely out of the chimney. While Ciel found himself rubbing his arms, eager for the warmth it offered, he also found himself unable to step forward, unable to move away from the scene in front of him.

Surrounded by swaying trees and chilly, fluttering snow, the two boys stared at each other in equal silence. A field of silence that felt impossible to pass.

The trees moaned again, and Ciel flinched, meekly glancing at the cabin again. He was cold… "Uhm…is…is that house yours?"

Ciel stood stiffly as the other just stared incredulously at his question. The boy seemed to look behind him, look below him at the…form and then back up to Ciel with what seemed like a bewildered question just on his lips. But then he just shook his head and said, "No." Ciel bit his lip and began another question only to be interrupted with what seemed to be the boy's annoyed voice. "I asked you what you're doing here. Aren't you supposed to be with parents, or something?"

Ciel jerked as his memories flooded back, burning question set aside for the moment. "Oh! I'm lost, have, have you seen Sebastian?" The boy sent him another odd look, this time mixed with a certain level of scrutiny. When it became clear Ciel wasn't going to say anything else, the boy hesitantly began dragging the form again, heading away from the cabin and brushing quickly pass Ciel. Nervously, Ciel gave a glance back at the cabin before following the boy, hurrying with his shorter gait.

"Sebastian? Of course I would know Sebastian," he finally replied in a sarcastic voice.

Ciel perked up, "Really! He's here?" He was faced with a deadpan stare. Now that Ciel was starting to calm down, he took the time himself to analyze this new figure. Brown hair, and he believed the brunet had gray eyes from the glimpses he caught. Curiously enough, he was wearing a really thin jacket, the kind of thing Ciel would wear in the summer. It was dirty, and now he realized that the whole boy in general was dirty. His coat was dark brown with what looked like one of those tiny shovels stuck in a pocket, although he couldn't what color the coat started as. His pants were too long and ripped, and his gloves were thin and stained with mud. Past that, Ciel's eyes traveled to the side where the boy's hands were gripping the collar of a coat. A coat currently covering (because it wasn't really being worn…was it?) a man. Before he could continue his seconds of study, the boy replied to his earlier question with a decidedly amused tone.

"You really are just a little kid. That was sarcasm."

Ciel scowled, turning his focus back to the situation. He knew sarcasm just fine, and he could at least tell that was a 'no.' "I'm not a kid! You're just as little and short as me!" Ciel folded his arms and trudged angrily after the other, jerking again when sprinkling laughter sounded softly before being smothered by the wind.

Glancing up, he recognized the source as the boy. Somehow, when faced with the first impression of a scowling, suspicious and dirty boy Ciel didn't really think he'd have a nice laugh like that. It reminded him a little of his mother's, but it was covered by something sharper, something darker. "I'm…e-eight and I've been taking care of myself a lot longer than you!" The dirty boy said with a small, tricky smirk.

But Ciel's only reply was blinking confusion. "Eight? But I know someone who's eight and he's a lot bigger than you. I bet you're lying!" Ciel couldn't help but stick out his tongue, and was unprepared for the scowl that returned.

"I'm not lying! You're friend's probably just fat from rich food! You guys always think just because you have all the money in the world you're better than everyone else!" His words were heated and the lighter countenance Ciel faced earlier disappeared. Instead, the boy abruptly faced away from Ciel and focused entirely on dragging the form crossly.

Ciel just found himself confused again, and maybe a little hurt. That didn't warrant that big of an eruption, did it? "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Just go away back to your momma!"

Ciel protested, "But I have to find 'Bastian! And I don't know how to get out of this place!" Ciel was startled when the form was suddenly dropped from the other's hands and his scowling face turned towards Ciel again.

"Well I'm not gonna help you! Do it yourself! That's how I've done it my whole life!" He firmly turned back and struggled to grasp the form again in his hand. It was then that Ciel realized just how much trouble the boy was having. In all the 10 minutes they were having this conversation, they only progressed down the path a bit and the cabin's smoke was still easily in sight. Furthermore, he looked like he could barely stand and barely used his left hand.

Abruptly, Ciel asked, "Are you alright?" He looked up and there was confusion again in his gray eyes. Finally there a big sigh and Ciel got the impression the boy wasn't angry anymore.

There was something muttered, but Ciel didn't quite catch it. "I said," the boy repeated, "you're the weirdest brat I've ever met. Short too." Before Ciel could draw up an indignant reply, the brunet sighed again and continued. "I'm sorry, but I can't bring you back…home. I don't know where you live, or who Sebastian is, and I really have to get this done."

Ciel glanced at the load on the boy's hands and swallowed. "What…are you doing?"

He was faced with another one of those incredulous looks. "You really can't tell? I thought you were just dense back there, but you really have no clue do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ciel huffed but eyed the form again. It looked like a sleeping man with thin gray hair, but he wasn't moving, his skin was blue, and his eyes… Ciel averted his gaze. How did the boy stand dragging it when it constantly stared up with blank eyes? "What's with the creepy…not person?" he aimed at the other.

He shook his head and stared up at the sky. Ciel twisted his head, but he didn't see anything interesting, just more snow. Creepy laughter caused him to look back down. "It's…" The boy shook his head again and looked annoyed. "…" Ciel frowned and tugged on his sleeve, gaining a quick jerk out of his hands from the boy. Shooting a mild glare at Ciel, he finally continued. "When you don't eat enough or get hurt, you're uh…soul feels bad. If it happens a lot your soul might need to sleep to get better, like you do when you get sick." He shot Ciel an odd look. "You people do get sick, right?"

Ciel gave a nod and began to tell the story about Aunt Marie and the banana but the other quickly shushed him. "So the soul goes to sleep for a very long time, and it's called dying. This guy died so I have to take care of him now."

Ciel stared, and then started slowly. "That's what a dead person looks like? Uncle Chris died… But I never hear about him anymore. Why do you have to take care of them? They disappear."

The boy stared back and some kind of unrecognizable feeling leaked into his eyes. Ciel wondered what was wrong. A crooked smile that looked out of place appeared on the boy's face as he answered. "Aunt Marie's a widow, huh? Well she's not doing a good job then. When someone dies they disappear, but that's why you have to take care of them. So that they come back one day."

Ciel looked startled, slate blue hair hanging in his face and mouth just open a breath. "Come back?"

"Yeah. Maybe you won't ever see them again in person, but they can always live in your heart, right? You can remember them, and if you make other people remember them, then in a way, they've come back. They live on." The brunet quieted for a moment, before giving a start and hurriedly finishing with, "Not that I'd know anything about that! I just hear… Someone just told me that before. And it sounds nice."

The boy looked back at the cabin before plopping down on the snow with a small shiver. "Anyway, I think this is good enough. I can't get drag this stupid load any farther anyway." Ciel didn't think that was very nice, but the boy wasn't done. "I'm borrowing this guy's house for a bit, so I think I should thank him.

"'Cause you know, some people don't ever get a single look or glance in their lives. They go about life without a care from anyone else, and to the world, they've already disappeared." He stared moodily at the ground, before beginning to part the snow with his thin, dirty gloves. When the dark brown dirt could be seen, he pulled out his tool. "When someone rich dies, they get a big funeral and it doesn't matter if all they did was drink all day or gamble away the food money. All everyone there says is good things and all the friends just want to remember the good times."

He bit his lip as he worked to peel back a few rocks. "Some people, like this guy I bet, won't be missed by anyone. He was all alone in that house and I don't even know why he had to die… But I figure, everyone deserves at least one good word. So I'm giving him a funeral, like all those rich folks and I'm going to say all the good things about him. That's why I have to do this, and can't stop yet. I have to say all the good things."

"Like what?" The boy jerked back a bit, as if just remembering Ciel's presence. After a pause, the boy began spinning his tale, all the while scraping at the ground. There were princesses and treasures and heroic deeds leaving Ciel hung on every word. Even though the main character's name was Peter Maxwell and halfway through it became Perry Martin, even when Ciel smiled patiently when the other paused to 'remember' details, and even if the story ended with the clichéd 'happily ever after' ending, Ciel still listened with wonder, returning every smile the other sent.

And when the story was done and a shallow grave was dug, Ciel said all the good things about Perrter Maxtin too, because every person deserved a nice word in their life/not-life. Ciel ended up plopped on the ground, even if he was still kind of shivering. A silence flowed between them, but it felt more comfortable and not nearly as scary even if the sun was going down. Finally Ciel interrupted their quiet pause.

"Will you give me a nice funeral when I die too?" The boy jerked his head towards Ciel, a surprised look in his eyes.

"That's kind of morbid, brat." Nonetheless, there was a shaky tone to his childish voice and the boy began to stare at the sky and snowflakes again.

"Don't call me that! You're not that older than me!" Ciel threw a handful of snow at the other, resulting a mild a snow fight before the other pushed him back down onto the snow firmly.

"How old are you anyway, Shorty?" the other teased, despite his own vertical challenges.

"Six!" The boy snorted, but there was a lighter, happier shine to his eyes.

"You're holding up five fingers."

"Pfftth! I'll be six really soon! Just promise!" There was no reply and Ciel was about to start whining before the boy finally answered.

"You're not going to ever need that kind of funeral from me. You'll get one of those nice big ones I told you about." Ciel was gently poked and he giggled, before shoving the other back with a bright smile. Bright blue puppy dog eyes looked up at the brunet.

"But you'll still say nice things right?"

"…"

"…"

"…I'll donate some high heels."

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Much longer, but you should expect the rest of the chapters to be about this length. And well… . I said this was going to be more like a series of one-shots than a story, but I'm not sure anymore. This didn't really feel like a one-shot, but the whole doesn't feel much like a story either so what is it? Hah. Anyhow, this part will be continued in the next chapter where Sebastian is found, Lord Vincent saves the day, and a promise is made. Isn't that vague? Oh and it won't be in Ciel's point of view next chapter…I wonder who's… Well hope everyone likes and keeps reading! It's so nice to get all those reviews and stuff, so keep it coming! Thanks to all the reviews, even if I didn't reply, know that I read them and appreciate every one of them!

I should also make a note that my friend seems to have gotten interested in my story and is starting to help a bit. They worked a bit on this chapter and helped my motivation get going, so cheers to Snow Lynx 95! Or at least I think that's her penname.

All constructive criticism and corrections are appreciated. Expect next chapter before the end of May if all goes to plan!


	3. Snow Lights

**Posted:** July 16, 2010  
**Updated:** July 16, 2010  
**Chapter Words:** 3,690  
**Rating:** T  
**Full Summary:** Years back, before contracts with demons were a means to an end and at a time when the Millenium Earl's name was unheard of, two boys met across a white field and exchanged smiles. There were years of silence, years of resentment, yet in the end, simply knowing the other was there was enough. Each burdened with their own fate and curse, Ciel and Allen go through their lives—sometimes just trying to live.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Well actuall—Ow! Didn't have to hit me that hard…

SEMI IMPORTANT A/N: So all did _not _go to plan and this comes out two months later than it should have. Heh. Anyhow I **edited** a bit of last chapter, but they're small so I'll just explain it here. Ted (the dog)'s name is now Sebastian cuz that's what canon says it is (or at least wiki or something) and I'm trying to stick to it when I can. Ciel is now 5 and about to turn 6 because timelines are insanely hard to connect, and… think that's it.

As **for questions**, sorry 'bout that. At the end of last chapter, Allen tells Ciel 'I'll get you some high heels.' and that's supposed to be a joke about his height and need to be taller. And you know, Ciel does wear high heeled boots so, hah. Uhm. Mana has not yet entered the picture and looking on some timelines that might be not canon….. Oh and I'm sorry for any OOC characters (Allen), just trying to contrast Ciel and Allen. Hopefully I can smoothly transition Allen to the polite, kind boy we all know and love later. Thanks for all reviewers, now let's get to reading and you can see the real A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**3. Snow Lights**

"_Wait! W-what's your name? I'm Ciel!"_

"_Yeah; you told me that 10 minutes ago."_

"_Well?"_

"…_Allen."_

"'_Kay! Thanks again, so much! I'll see you later, Allen!"_

_Footsteps sprint off._

"… _Yeah. It's a promise, then?"_

_

* * *

_

"Ciel, can you tell me what happened? Your mother and I were both very worried." Ciel shifted uncomfortably under the combined, burning gazes, guiltily staring down at his folded, gloved hands. He wanted to tell his father, anything that would make him smile at him, but when he thought about it…

'"_Hey, your dad is a lord, right?"_

"_What?"_

"_Uh…does he have a lot of money and people listen to him?"_

"_Yeah of course! Father is the best!"_

"…_Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this? I don't think they'll be very happy if they know about you playing with me…?"_

"_What? But Father and Mother alw-"_

"_B-but... You—you said that you wanted to see me again sometime, right? I—who knows if it'll happen, but I know it'll _never_ happen if you tell your parents, so, so… Let's keep it a secret, please."'_

Ciel shifted again and recoiled when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "You can tell us anything Ciel," his mother told him in her soft, soothing voice. "We won't be angry at you; we just want to know if anyone made you run out into the woods or if you saw anyone in the woods." Worry lingered beneath her voice and Ciel's hands tightened, mind racing to find some way to get out of this questioning. Allen… Allen was probably right after all. Ciel just had a gut feeling that any chance he had of making a friend in Allen would die if he told his parents everything.

In all honesty, they only made it out of that forest safely with the help of a generous amount of luck. It was super cold, and Ciel couldn't have helped but to notice how cold and quiet Allen was. Not that he knew the boy's name at that point; it had kept slipping his mind to ask him. But at the same time, Ciel had still needed to find Sebastian, and despite the coincidence of Allen finding a cabin to stay for the night… Ciel wasn't a mean person, but frankly, Allen couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box.

But in the silence of the night, it was actually Allen that caught the sound of Sebastian's barking. It was exhausting, trekking through all the snow and tripping over roots to get to the source, but Ciel hadn't been able to help the half laughter, half sob of relief when he finally saw Sebastian's shaggy, dark brown coat. Allen even had a smile on his face, and with a little nudging, bonded a bit with Sebastian before they moved on. Thankfully, through the natural tracking ability Sebastian had and a little bit of Allen's common sense, they found their way back to the path. And said their goodbyes, just before hiding beneath the shadows of lantern light…

"Ciel?" How could he tell them? His dad and their friends didn't see any of his interaction with Allen, so they didn't know yet. Allen didn't want them to know…

Ciel never considered lying. His parents were his world, that and Sebastian. He would never purposefully lie to them. He didn't think.

'_I_

"Uhm, Sebastian ran off, but… It's not Sebastian's fault, I think he heard something…It wasn't snowing yet.""

_never_

"I saw a cabin but it was quiet and no one was there. There wasn't even any smoke from the chimney, or any lights."

_meant_

"I fell a few times and kicked a lot of snow around. But then I realized we—me and Sebastian—were lost."

_to_

"Sebastian lead us—me, he lead me back to the path and I picked a direction. I heard your voice, Father, and I was so…really happy to be back home."

_lie.'_

Ciel gingerly hugged his mother back, hardly hearing the relief in her voice or the murmured reassurances of his father. When his mother began to stand back up, his grip suddenly tightened and the talking shushed.

"…Oh you poor boy. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something before going to bed?" Ciel mutely shook his head. With that, a careful hand rested on his back and rubbed soft circles as he was picked up into a pair of strong, sturdy arms. "Are you sure, Ciel? You've been such a good boy, your father and I wouldn't mind if you'd like to eat some sweets or open one of your presents early," worry still coated his mother's voice.

Ciel tiredly glanced up and gave a small smile. "I'm okay. I'll wait for my birthday and it'll be better." So he was peacefully carried up the stairs, and steadily up the steps to Ciel's darkened room.

A deep, gentle chuckle echoed in the silence. "I thought you said you were too old to be carried like this?" Even so, Ciel relaxed with the much missed heat that encircled him.

The young boy was soon tucked in his bed, multiple layers of blankets packed to prevent any such cold from taking root. Soft voices disappeared and only a lingering touch of a lullaby remained. Warmth surrounded him into the night, the presence of family never leaving him. Even as his consciousness left them.

This memory would fade away like all the rest, consumed by raging flames in a wave of inevitable destruction and retribution. The velvety fabrics that surrounded him, the quality wood that held his weight, the bright, elegant blue curtains that shielded against the light, and the smiling photograph that looked down at him from the shelf… It would all disappear in four short years.

With a troubled smile, the two extra occupants left the room.

Downstairs, lanterns lit up the place as two silhouettes solemnly sat on the luxurious couch. Outside was a starlit night, signaling just how late the whole night's events had kept the both of them up. She glanced anxiously at him before she too, was comforted in the hold of her love's arms.

"Don't worry… He said he didn't see anyone and the cabin was already abandoned. He wasn't hurt at all besides a few scrapes from falling. And who knows, Rachel… Even the Queen is wrong sometimes. He was an old man living alone, away from the city. It is very likely that he died naturally; not from any premeditated plans."

She silently shook against him, so very worried and so very glad that despite all the fears of the night, her child came back to them safe and sound.

"Let's get to bed, shall we? As soon as the sun rises, I'll be out to check that cabin and I will make sure no one out there is waiting to hurt our child." The light blew out; a wisp, the remnants.

* * *

"I knew this was a stupid idea," Allen grumbled as he trudged through the snow, thankfully in clear weather. The bright, dazzling sunlight and pale wonderland would've left many a traveler envious, were it not for Allen's still thin clothing and less than stellar footwear. He could swear he lost all feeling in his toes hours ago.

But even if the view didn't quite make up for his chills, and his sneezes continuously threatened to trip him into the snow, Allen didn't quite feel…miserable. Not the way he'd been feeling the last few weeks as the days inched closer and closer to zero degrees, and his stomach stopped doing flops every time he thought about how this would be his coldest winter yet.

After all, in the past there would always be a traveling circus that'd come by right around December, in time for Christmas. It wasn't particularly spectacular or popular, but there was usually some abandoned tent Allen could sneak into, so it was good enough for him. But it was already the 13th and they hadn't shown up yet. Worse yet, when he was faced with that little boy's teary eyes and sniffles, Allen lost his resolve to borrow that guy's cabin for more than the night. Ah well. It was pretty freaky anyway, and he didn't think it was very moral of him.

Allen squeaked as he tripped over a hidden root along the path, wearily sitting up again to spit out some melted snow. With a sigh, Allen was about to stand up and start walking to the usual circus grounds again, when a faraway shadow caught his eye. Squinting into the glittering snow and sun, Allen could just barely make out a figure; adult size if his eyes weren't mistaken. It was walking alone with no companion, nor carriage to bring it along.

With a frown, Allen slowly stood up and kept a curious eye on the gradually approaching figure. It was strange for anyone to come up here, on foot nonetheless. Suddenly his own image popped up in his mind and Allen roughly shook his head with a hint of sheepishness. _'Well, strange for anyone who doesn't live on the streets.' _And Allen was pretty sure this man was at least middle class. He wore the fashionable top hat and a white, tailed coat that almost blended into the ground.

As the man came closer, Allen was suddenly hit with a wave of uneasiness. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Allen wondered if he should keep walking or just stand immobile until the man passed. But that was just awkward, right? Allen felt like cursing himself; why hadn't he hid in the trees? At this point, it was too late. There was no way the man hadn't noticed him by now.

The sound of crunching snow became more pronounced amidst the still morning, and with a small gulp, Allen forced himself to start walking again. Yet then, the other man stopped, now just several meters away and tilted his head up, eyeing the moving child. Chilled, Allen could now fully see the man's face and realized he had a rather Cheshire like grin on, matched with wavy brunet hair and eerie gold eyes.

"That's it, boy. Don't stop now; keep walking."

Jolted out of his stare, Allen couldn't help but freeze again, as the man started walking again. The mocking words echoed in his head, somehow not connecting with the person he saw. As if in slow motion, Allen tracked the stranger's movements from the corner of his eyes, perturbed by what might have been a hint of approval in the man's gait. Yet, Allen didn't say a word, didn't make a sound until the sound of footsteps faded. And then, when he turned around, he couldn't even say he was surprised by the sight of an empty path, without a man in sight.

His eyes shifted down, but before he could study the snow, a blast of wind buffeted him. The rush of sound helped clear the last of the daze from him, but as Allen stood back up, he could clearly tell that had there been any footprints left by the mysterious man, they would've all been brushed away now. Allen exhaled, but another, weaker gust of wind drew his attentions to the sky. What used to be a blue, clear sky was now gray and cloud covered.

There was one last glance, then Allen pushed the matter away for later reflection. With a contemplating frown, Allen hurried down the path, eager to find shelter from the snow aided wind, if not in a circus, than at least in an alley.

Long, silent minutes passed, and the frown on his face did not fall. Footsteps constantly hurried to their location and Allen's gray eyes drifted in mild boredom. A twinge of numb pain gave way to a shiver, but Allen continued on. '_Just one more hill… then it goes downhill and it won't be long 'till I pass the circus field and I can see civilization again…'_ Heavy pants showed Allen's fatigue and the cold mist that hung in front of his face with each breath didn't lift his mood.

That man earlier didn't seem cold or tired at all… Did real clothes make that much of a difference?

An almost-slip on a rock lead Allen to a pause, breath catching in his throat. But he made himself carry on, dragging his feet uphill, wondering if it would've been possible to simply go around the hill… but he was already up anyway. Soon he'd be able to see the great smog of London and the familiar droll buildings and walls.

_Except—_Allen stopped in shock and promptly slipped on the rocks again, barely catching himself from face-planting with his left hand. A sharp wince got out before Allen switched hands and slowly stood again, distractedly nursing his deformed arm as he stared at the sight before him. The dull buildings a little farther to the right received no attention from him—nor anyone else it seemed. In that common circus ground wasn't the mediocre, run of the mill carnival that had been his haven these past few winters…but a bustling, raging, bright sea of lights, people, and colors.

Allen hesitantly stepped forward again, something long unfelt stirring in his chest and lightening his eyes. _It looked so fun._

A snap decision was made there, and then, carefully to avoid and more falls, Allen ran down the hill. Brown hair flapped in his face, cool air caressed his skin, and as he got closer and closer to beaming festivities, the radiance reflected in his eyes…

He was more a child then, than he ever was. For his smile.

* * *

Bright lights twinkled; a haunting, chaotic melody was the backdrop to their scene. Allen couldn't help the wide, amazed eyes that popped out, nor the steadily growing smile on his face. It didn't matter that he couldn't play any of the games or go into any of the tents and see their acts; hearing all the laughter and being surrounded by all the happiness was enough.

Allen gazed around in awe, spying one lady handing out balloons. "Wow…" Allen unconsciously headed closer, marveling at the 't' design splattered everywhere on them. '_Wait…'_ Allen's face brightened as he realized they were sparkle designs, or maybe four-pointed stars. He smiled, and was about to turn back around before a gloved hand rested on his shoulder. "Eh?"

"Little boy; do you want a balloon?" Allen looked up, about to apologize for any wrong he did before he realized the hand on his shoulder was gentle and he was being offered a gift.

"I-I…" Allen felt like he couldn't speak. Somewhere, deep in his mind he questioned if such an act of kindness could be true.

"It's free, here, take it." She handed it to his left hand, not even noticing any abnormality in his defective hand. She just smiled kindly, before walking back to her stand and handing more balloons to eager children, never complaining even when some let go of theirs. She just gave them a new one and told them to be more careful.

Allen stared at her before sliding his gaze to the ribbon in his hands. A small moment of panic hit him when he realized it was slipping out of his numb hand and he floundered to grasp it. A small sigh of relief sounded when the balloon stopped ascending. Then of course, Allen truly took the time to admire it. A white ribbon lead straight up to a bobbing, red balloon with large, white sparkle designs on it. A wide smile spread across Allen's face and he swore to himself not to carelessly let go of it until the end of the day, when it could fly free.

With that, Allen gripped the ribbon tightly before he started walking around again, a slight hope in him for another pleasant surprise.

"Hey! Look at him! His nose and hair are red! Can we go look, Daddy?" Allen turned to glance at a young brunette girl, just about Ciel's size. Grasped between her hands was a sleeve; her dad's he assumed.

"Ah, of course Dani—a, a clown? "

"Daddy?"

"Aha…ha…nothing sweetie, just uh… Oh look at that candy stand! I'll get you something there instead, princess." Allen couldn't help a smothered giggle, wondering what was so scary about a…clown, was it? Curious, Allen scooted his way through the crowds, heading towards the direction the little girl had pointed towards. All the while, he made sure no one bumped and popped his balloon. Thankfully, the ribbon was really long and the balloon hung just above most faces.

Yet, there were so many people. Allen still couldn't help the giddy feeling in his stomach. There had never been this many people in the past years, but the design on the entrance archway was still the same. A bit spruced up, but Allen had recognized the shining lanterns, the hanging beads, and the bright words 'Circus' on the top, decorated by twisting, swirling designs of metal. A diamond patterned black and white wall was set up to either side, and it looked incredible. It was the same group, but it seemed so much livelier and well-off.

Not to mention, plenty of new acts. There was only one main tent in the past and a lot of stalls. Now, there had to be at least 3 other tents besides the gigantic one. And there was never a clown before, or at least, no one ever talked about there being one.

Finally, Allen spied a break in the throngs of people, and surged there in an effort to see where he stood. Only to freeze in surprise.

He made it out of the crowds alright. Simply out of the frying pan and into the fire.

It felt like hundreds of eyes were staring at him, and for all he knew, hundreds were. But the stare he felt most, was the one in front of him, outlined in bright blue, surrounded with a stark white face, and topped off with frizzy red hair. _'Is this…a clown?' _Allen felt sweat trickle down his neck and gulped. '_It looks like a demon!' _Immediately, Allen's head slammed downwards, refusing to look at the….at _It, _at all.

"Hello there, little sir." A gentle, bemused smile. There was no reply. After a moment of quiet murmurs from the crowd, the clown looked nervous. "Hmm…perhaps you'd like a balloon animal?" The clown pulled out a small plastic, purple…bag? Allen thought balloons were big and round and…floaty. Like the one the nice lady gave to him.

The clown seemed to raise an eyebrow at him, and Allen felt like he was just asked a question…but he wasn't sure what. Slowly, Allen attempted to pick up his foot and stepped back, but he seemed to forget the second part—you know, the important '_step back' _command. A surge of mortification rushed him, and he blanched. He set his ragged, shoe-covered foot back down.

"…Do you have a favorite animal?" The clown wasn't oblivious, he could clearly tell the boy was afraid of him but he couldn't see his parents anywhere. He considered 'shutting up' to be a possible, wonderful solution but it might look bad in front of the crowd…. Maybe he could charm the kid over? Show him clowns weren't anything to be afraid of? A big grin stretched his face and he did his best to look amusing. Hopefully after a year of this job, he was better now.

Still, Allen stayed stone still. What was the clown doing? Why would It want to know his favorite animal…? Balloon…? Allen sneaked a peek to the side, hot embarrassment making him want to look away from the numerous eyes that stared straight back but… His eyes dropped and he could see several balloon-like things, but they were all…twisted? If he cocked his head (not that he did—frozen and all), he supposed they looked a bit like creatures. But he couldn't recognize most of them. He could see a blue cat…maybe…and this green one that had a really long head. '_Perhaps they were…_'

A dark aura surrounded Allen.

'…_demon animals?'_

Silence followed that thought, and Allen ended up confused enough to lift his head and look at the clown in the eye. A deadpan, straight face stared back. "…I don't know what gave you that impression, but I don't make—t-those aren't demon animals."

Crickets chirp.

What the clown had expected was a timid plea for the scary man to go away, or a shy answer of an animal, or maybe even screeching cries of terror. Not that honestly clueless, reflective tone, questioning the presence of demon animals. _Demon animals._ The following stuttered apology/begging-for-my-soul was a little more in character, but he couldn't even enjoy that (not that he would) under the cacophony of laughter and confused "What's so funny?" statements.

"AH? I said that aloud? I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry! Y-you wouldn't eat me right?" Fists waved wildly in the air; possibly reminiscent of a berserk monkey. Maybe he should put that into balloon form.

Honestly.

Mana Walker was many things, not all of which he was proud of, but _he was not amused._

_

* * *

_

**Omake~**

"Hey Alleeeennnn~"

"Hmm?" Allen's eyes peek up over the worn out cards in his hands, curious, wide eyes staring back at Ciel.

Ciel gazes stonily at Allen, a sharp contrast to his sing song voice. "You surrreee you've never played Old Maid before?" Ciel peeks down at his own two cards and scowls at the evil queen of spades that just _wouldn't leave his hand! _

Allen sweatdrops and laughs uneasily. "I've never actually played card games before…I just like shuffling them to practice my left hand." Ciel doesn't stop staring, but a thoughtful look in his eyes breaks his mask.

…

"What?"

Two cards slap down. "Hah! Joker beats all! I winnnnnn—oomph! Owwwwww….Alleeennnnn… You hit me!"

Vein pops out. "Just because you know the game doesn't mean I don't know my own deck…Jokers don't wear dresses!"

"They can in India—I, uhm, learned that today. Nnnngh~" Tongue sticks out.

*sigh*

* * *

A/N: How was that? Yay…finished a chapter only two months late. You should be warned that last time, I was about a year late… Something like that. So read the author note at the top for what was changed in chapter 2 and the answer to the most common questions I got in reviews …I guess my humor needs some work. But that reminds me, thanks EVERYONE for reviews! And favorites and alerts! I'm sorry I didn't reply to any reviews, but I was a bit busy and I have trouble on what to say and…yeah. XD Thanks a lot and do know I read every one!

So uhm. More bad humor in the omake but I was just reading up on trivia on the two characters to get to know them better (I haven't really been keeping up with the manga and the anime is all finished and not entirely reliable), and wanted to incorporate some of that… early. So all constructive criticism is welcome and if anyone knows some solid dates from the two series, that'd be really helpful. Like, one thing that keeps getting varied is when Mana dies in relation to how long he's been with Allen, and same with when the 14th dies. And when Ciel's place burns but that's a bit more reliable; when he was 9/10 right? Heh, just trying to get it all right.

Thanks for reading, sorry for lateness, please review, and expect next chapter by September! Or August if Snow Lynx 95 gets around to beating me up.

_Just noticed the omake was in present tense…Hah._


	4. Snow Circus

**Title:** Vice and Versa  
**Author:** ShadowTacticianVI  
**Posted: **4/28/12  
**Updated: **4/28/12  
**Chapter Words:** 4,765  
**Rating:** T (Language, violence, eventual dark themes (that's Kuroshitsuji's fault))  
**Full Summary:** Years back, before contracts with demons were a means to an end and at a time when the Millennium Earl's name was unheard of, two boys met across a white field and exchanged smiles. There were years of silence, years of resentment, yet in the end, simply knowing the other was there was enough. Each burdened with their own fate and curse, Ciel and Allen go through their lives—sometimes just trying to live.

**Disclaimer: **I can totally be two people at once. Yup. It's not at all impossible to own -Man and Kuroshitsuji! (Yeah, I don't.)

Don't worry too much about a recap, there's a bit of a flashback that should answer your questions, but otherwise, feel free to backtrack a chapter since I was so late ..

**Warning:** Completely AU and I don't care anymore.

* * *

**4. Snow Circus**

It was only after what felt like ages did Allen slow his run, ending in a stop behind a series of isolated tents. The boy swerved his head around, taking a glance at his surroundings, only to get a sense of déjà vu. Not only did the tents and decorations look no different than all the rest that he had passed, but the isolated area gave him the same sense of deserted disquiet that he had felt only days ago in the woods. He knew what this meant. Allen was lost—horribly too.

It was like those expert-level jigsaw puzzles that just present you with a blank picture. It's not an increase of subjects and chaos that make the structure harder to define, but rather, a lack of presence altogether. And with this ever-reaching snow and duplicate circus decorations, Allen couldn't make head or tails of which way he came from, let alone which direction he wanted to go.

"Gah!" The boy kicked out his foot, soggy from the snow, and proceeded to release a bit of stress by scattering snow everywhere. Allen mumbled complaints under his breath, still pouting about the scene that made him run for just 'ages'. Instinctively, he peeked over his shoulder and double checked that there weren't any balloon animals anywhere to signify an approaching clown.

Still, it was entirely that man's fault that Allen was lost, and really, didn't the man know that you should always fix your mistakes?

_His eyes dropped and he could see several balloon-like things, but they were all…twisted? If he cocked his head (not that he did—frozen and all), he supposed they looked a bit like creatures. But he couldn't recognize most of them. He could see a blue cat…maybe…and this green one that had a really long head. _'Perhaps they were…'

_A dark aura surrounded Allen._

'…demon animals?'

_Silence followed that thought, and Allen ended up confused enough to lift his head and look at the clown in the eye. A deadpan, straight face stared back. "…I don't know what gave you that impression, but I don't make—t-those aren't demon animals." _

_Crickets chirp._

_A timid child's voice asked, "What's wrong, Sis?" All at once, like a dam broke, a wave a giggles and laughter swept the scene and Allen panicked._

"_AH? I said that aloud? I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry! Y-you wouldn't eat me right?" It was an honest question because frankly, that clown's mouth was unnaturally wide and as far as Allen was concerned, stained with the blood of previous meals. At the moment, the clown's face seemed to be twitching in what Allen could only read as annoyance despite the still stretched smile on the creeper's face._

_Someone jostled Allen and all of sudden a woman's face stared from right in front of him. A yelp of surprise escaped him as he stumbled back, but the larger woman easily settled a grip on him. "Aww, what a cute face you have! C'mere, let's get a balloon animal for you and y'can show your Da and Mum later." A gloved hand began to steer him towards the clown that now looked equally as alarmed as Allen did._

"_Wait," the clown began to protest, "I don't think that kid wa—"_

"_Nonsense," she interrupted, lifting her hand to wave it in the air in a sweeping manner. That was her mistake. Allen immediately darted out from under her, eager to leave the center of attention and get away from the overbearing lady as soon as possible. When a shrill pop sounded behind him, Allen stopped in a little hop from panic. Swiveling around, he was greeted to the site of what was probably a popped balloon held by a now shrieking little girl. He sent a quick glance at his own bright red balloon, relieved to see it safe. As for the girl, her parents immediately tried to soothe her, but her screams only reached an ear-splitting height. With a grimace, Allen immediately turned away and pumped his legs into a fast sprint, completely understanding how someone could be scared of clowns._

_But Allen wasn't scared. He just really, really didn't like them and was not at all impressed with this addition to the circus._

_Quickly, he made a turn amidst the line of stalls so as to get out of sight from the clown as fast as possible. He wasn't certain, but Allen thought the man might have been trying to escape from the crying child too, and Allen certainly didn't want to be followed._

_Breaths coming out in small, short puffs, Allen kept his eyes to the slushy ground, maneuvering through the crowds with ease. Several minutes passed by and Allen was beginning to feel tired and hungry. Finally it came to the point that the crowds had thinned into nothing, and Allen was left in solitude, surrounded by only the sky, the circus, and his balloon._

A sigh ended that flashback and a shiver reminded Allen of his state of hunger and wear. He stopped kicking the snow and gave a glance at the ruined state of sludge and earth. A thought sparked in his head, and Allen winced. _'I probably shouldn't have done that. Now there's no way anyone will miss that I was here.' _Well, nothing to do about it now.

'_Still, what should I do now? I…' _Allen twisted his head again and spun in a circle, but nothing new had sprout up. _'…I am really lost.'_

With a groan, Allen plopped down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head there. The damp earth and melting snow inevitably began to seep through his clothes, bringing regret along as a companion. It seemed like today was just a day for regrets. Allen wearily pushed up from the ground again and moved out of path, towards the empty tents even if it was too late now to undo the water that clung to his pants. It wasn't too bad—he had faced worse.

Memories of silent nights, screaming nights, and—worst of all—the empty days flashed in the span of a blink, and then they were gone, only echoing in the wind. Allen grimaced and repositioned his head so that one ear was covered by his arm; an attempt to block out the low buzzing sound—or rather, it was more reminiscent of hissing. He didn't want to remember—those days were gone and Allen was confident that they would never return. He had a friend now, didn't he?

The hissing grew louder, as if to deny that hesitant thought and Allen frowned. They only met once—Ciel and him—but Ciel wanted to see him again, didn't he? They made a promise together…but what did that meant? Allen never made a promise before, but he's seen plenty of people break theirs.

"Ciel…" he mumbled. Then, Allen kept speaking, but louder to try and block out the sound in his head. "I will see you again, and I'll be better by then. We'll be on equal ground then…definitely!"

"Boy!"

"Wha…?" Allen's head jerked up, words half out of his mouth before they dried like dust. He thought that maybe someone—maybe a ghost—or even an angel of some sort had answered his spoken thoughts, but the sharp, poisonous gold eyes that glared at him could only have come from a beast.

Like a predator going in for the kill, those striking eyes dived forwards, lunging in with one smooth motion. Allen instinctively curled up, unrestrainedly screaming. It was a sound that pierced the silence, tearing through it like knife through canvas.

In a shock of sound and motion—all occurring in less than a second—his fate as "the Destroyer of Time" was set in place, and could not be taken back. A little red balloon, forgotten and freed in the chaos, was carried by the wind into the empty sky. It too, could not be taken back.

Movement slowed to a stop, and when all was silent save Allen's miraculous breaths and someone else's own gasps, Allen cautiously squinted open his sight. His heart was still beating a mile per minute and it felt like his face was numb from the onrush of blood in such a cold setting. He couldn't quite believe he was safe yet, not when his hands were twitching from fear and the silence was still screaming.

Allen fully opened his gray eyes to the dying, golden hue of a snake's. Aided by his sight, Allen watched as it gave one last hiss, before falling limp, injured from one thing or another—most likely the black, gloved grip on the snake had something to do with it. Still, the boy couldn't help but simply stare at the _(was it even dead? He wasn't sure) _limp snake with blank eyes. It wasn't long though, before the gloved hand shifted, moving the snake with it.

Allen jerked and muffled a squeak.

"Oh come on now…" It was only a mutter; most likely not even meant to be heard. But the exasperated comment nonetheless finally pulled Allen's attention off of the umber brown snake. Quickly, unbidden, the boy's eyes traveled up the black gloved hand and up the ridiculous, bright green sleeves until he was once again confronted with a familiar face.

Jerking back once more, Allen's reaction this time might as well been more violent than when he had been attacked by the snake—minus the screaming (he did make an odd choking sound, though). "Y-y…you….Clown!"

The man sighed and looked down at Allen with a face that clearly said 'why-did-I-even-bother?' The man straightened up, carefully lifting the snake with him. "You know, boy, not all clowns are bad people. Did you have a terrible past experience or something?" The silly grin he shot Allen did not help add sincerity to his voice.

Allen gulped and considered running away again, but he wasn't that reckless. This man was likely his only guide out of the place and… "W…why are there snakes here? Isn't it too cold?"

"Sss… Wilde demandsss releassse from Mana." Allen jumped and swiveled around to face the owner of the new voice. With a shock, he found it to be a child not more than a few feet away. Allen had no idea how he didn't notice, but immediately scrambled away nonetheless. He didn't like the clown at all—but this kid was a few years older than him and his eyes… Allen examined the boy more closely. He had hair so white, Allen couldn't tell if it was glazed with snow. Matched with his pale skin and dull brown coat, Allen grudgingly admitted the kid was good at blending in. But his eyes… They were sharp shade of yellow and his pupils were almost slit like a cat's… or a snake's.

Before Allen could analyze the boy anymore, the clown stepped forward and gently pushed Allen behind him. "Ah, Snake. You should know better than to let your friends attack passersby." His voice was lighthearted but held a reprimanding tone.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "The boy'sss in ressstricted zzzone, says Wilde." Allen stared. The boy…Snake? What kind of name was that? Then again, he certainly acted like a snake, although he wasn't sure who Wilde was. Maybe that was actually his name and the clown was teasing him?

"That doesn't mean that the rest of the troupe will be happy to deal with murder charges, Snake. That only make troubles for the rest of us." Allen twitched. Although he wasn't pleased with the whole 'murder charge' statement, the clown's voice intrigued him. Although he was clearly scolding the boy… he didn't sound that angry.

Snake however, bowed his head a bit and stayed quiet. Then, to Allen's surprise, a small smile settled on the clown's face.

Whenever the clown grinned, laughed, and even made those sarcastic jokes, Allen couldn't help but be nervous. But the sight of that true, small smile made Allen blink, and instead of fear, something warm and longing tingled inside. Stepping forward, the man laid the still snake along the boy's neck, prompting a flinch. As soon as the clown backed up a few steps, the snake reared up again, proving it to be just fine, to Allen's mild dismay.

"…I apologize, sir. Says Wilde." The boy lifted his head but his blank eyes still stared down.

The clown just smiled and stepped aside, sending Allen in the spotlight. "And to the boy?" Allen froze and watched as Snake's eyes lifted in sync with the reptilian wrapped around his neck.

Slowly, the seconds ticked by then Snake sent him a small nod. Then the boy turned around and walked away, slipping out of sight behind a colorful tent. A soft laugh echoed in the silence and Allen turned and stared at the clown, who was no doubt crazy. "I didn't expect Snake to actually do that." A hand landed on the Allen's head, resulting in a jump and a glare. "I guess he likes you? Snake's just shy, although he should know better by now than to attack people."

Allen shivered, but didn't move away. "…so who's Wilde?" The man raised an eyebrow and answered with a curious look.

"That snake of his. He has plenty more hiding around…but do not worry, he'll control them." The last bit was tacked on quickly when he saw the alarm on the boy's face. "I am curious though. Are you scared of snakes more, or clowns?"

Allen immediately scowled angrily at him and moved back. "Snakes obviously! It could've bit me!"

"Ah," the clown nodded sagely. "And since a clown saved you, no worries, right?"

"Wrong." It was a deadpan answer that left the clown twitching at the boy's lack of manners. "Clown's are just silly."

The man rolled his eyes. "Then don't run away from the clown when I lead you to our tent. You must be freezing." Allen stepped back again in alarm, but slowed when he saw the man's eyes. There were a myriad of emotions and thoughts contained in the dark orbs. They stood paused there, neither making a move.

"…" Once again, Allen became aware of the snow seeping into his clothes and the leftover water in pants from when he had sat down. It was only because he was cold, Allen convinced himself. It had nothing to do with the man's kindness. It had nothing to do with Allen wanting some of that kindness and care to be shown to him. "…Fine." The clown smiled and extended a hand.

"No 'sir'? Snake's more polite than you," the man chidingly teased.

Harrumphing, the child cautiously accepted the hand. With a hidden smirk, Allen replied. "I apologize, sir. Says Allen." It was more than gratifying to see the surprise on that clown's face.

In return, the man pulled Allen forward causing the boy to stumble, and landed his other hand in the child's hair, ruffling it. "Silly boy, your name is Allen then? Allow me to introduce myself." Crouching down, Allen found himself witness to another ridiculous smile. Despite the extravagant face paint that accompanied it, Allen felt warmed. "My name is Mana Walker. It is my_ utmost _pleasure to meet you, Allen."

* * *

Patting the snow down one more time, Ciel spun around and ran some few steps away. "Hmm…" Ciel turned and studied the snow structure he built. Or at least, attempted to build.

In front of him was a pile of snow and sticks, unevenly clumped together and built up like a mountain. When compared to the two average snowmen to the side of it, the pile looked even more unfortunate. Ciel pouted and stomped towards it in frustration. The boy never thought making snow people were that hard. But of course, he absolutely couldn't let Tanaka help him with this one. It was alright when they were building snow-Ciel and snow-Father but _this _was Allen. It was different.

As the boy continued to grumble and pile more snow on the thing, Lord Vincent watched from inside, shaking his head amusedly. Tanaka stood just outside of the home, keeping a close eye on Ciel this time in case he wandered off again. As for Sebastian, he was kept inside. The dog was well-rewarded for his part in leading Ciel back home, but Lord Vincent wasn't going to risk his son running off again. The noble absentmindedly rubbed his dog a bit, as his eyes searched for the last remaining family member.

"Another year and Ciel's growing up." He smiled and turned around to face his wife, Rachel.

"And he's growing up to be just as kind and graceful as his mother." In turn, she smiled and replied.

"Yet, as handsome and mischievous as his father." He chuckled and accepted the cup of tea she handed him before sitting down. Rachel joined him, sparing a fond glance for the boy outside. "Is he building another snowman? Why isn't Tanaka helping?" she asked with a giggle at Ciel's pitiful results.

Lord Vincent shook his head with a similar smile. "I believe Ciel said something about doing it on his own. My, he's growing independent. That'll be a good trait one day when he runs the company."

She turned towards him with an interested glance. "Hmm, his studies are going well, correct? Ciel seems to have no problem with it, but I haven't yet had a chance to ask his tutor."

"He's doing quite well. Apparently," his voice took on a tone of pride, "he picks things up very quickly. Our Ciel is a bright boy indeed. I plan on introducing him to the nobles at a party next year on his birthday. He's ready."

At that, Rachel grew interested. "Oh, but for his birthday this year, there was that circus you were considering. Are you…?"

At that, the atmosphere dissipated a little, and Lord Vincent frowned, contemplating the question. "…I'm unsure. The place is crowded and it'd be too easy to lose a small child like Ciel amongst all the goers. After yesterday, I am feeling cautious," he admitted. "Perhaps it'll be better to entertain Ciel at home today, especially with the rising amount of orders the Queen has been sending me lately."

She didn't reply. Glancing down, he gently lifted her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

She seemed to be contemplating something. "It's just... Ciel was excited about the carnival and all at first...but when he asked me about it this morning, he had more than excitement. I'm uncertain of the details, but it seemed that he..." she struggled for the words, "It seemed that there was something he wanted to do at the carnival."

Albeit, her description wasn't particularly elegant, Lord Vincent still understood and frowned. Finally, setting another glance at the slate-haired boy outside, he declared, "Yet...It's too dangerous. Maybe in a few years we can take him to the carnival, but not today."

To his mild surprise, the boy outside pouted and threw a clump of snow in the air, as if personally reacting to the lord's statement. However, with a closer look, Lord Vincent realized that Ciel was glaring at the pile of snow that was supposed to be a snowman. He supposed the boy finally gave up.

"Would you like some help, young master?" Ciel glanced up to see Tanaka offering a hand. A small, stubborn scowl settled on the boy's innocent features.

"Nu-uh!" Yet, the boy walked away the snow pile and seemed to head inside. Puzzled, Tanaka leisurely followed him with his own easy steps. He'd been with the Phantomhive family for many years now, and it wasn't like Ciel to just give up, no matter how difficult the problem seemed.

"Young master, is something the matter?"

Confused, the boy glanced up at the elderly man.

Quickly, Tanaka amended his question. "I ask, are you not going to finish the snow man?"

At this, Ciel paused, and quickly gazed around, as if searching for eavesdroppers. After spying his father watching from the window, Ciel grinned and motioned Tanaka closer. As the man carefully bent down, Ciel leaned in to whisper.

"Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, not even Mother or Father!"

Amused, Tanaka nodded solemnly, glad to see that yesterday's event hadn't diluted Ciel's childlike demeanor.

"Alright!" Ciel grinned proudly, and unleashed his plan. "I'm not going to build snow-Allen, because I'm going to get him to come over and build it himself!" If Tanaka was surprised, Ciel didn't notice. "Allen is probably really, really good at building snowmans!" Blue eyes, shining with hope, Ciel grabbed Tanaka's hand and skipped towards the door. "When he comes over, I'll be very happy."

Two little snowmen, standing by each other; standing by their friend.

Ciel could hardly wait to see it come true.

* * *

Allen shivered as they stepped out of the harsh, biting air and into the pleasantly warm tent. He blinked when the guiding hand on his shoulder was removed and could only watch as the odd clown ambled forwards and started examining himself in the mirror propped up against the tent wall.

"Tsk…" Mana absently called out, "What time is it?" Some other women in the room began to titter and Allen briefly scanned the area, noting the few costumed people in the room. He startled when an answering boom sounded from behind him and spun around to sight a large man with a pleasant face.

"It is exactly f-"

"You know, on second thought, I know what time it is!" As Mana twisted around to face the disgruntled man, a disturbing smile on his clown face, Allen couldn't help but lean back in alarm. "It's just in time for the show, ne? Better leave the mask on, wouldn't you agree?" The clown pointed to his face and twirled his finger around as he spoke.

It was clear to Allen that the larger man didn't want to agree on anything, but the strained smile remained on his face. "Ah, yes, yes… Mr. Walker. I do wish you luck-"

With a cheerful voice, Mana once again interrupted the man. "Ah, yes, yes… It'd do no good for all your kindly donations to go to waste, eh Baron?" As Allen watched the said Baron get more and more red in the face, his unease was quickly replaced with amusement. It was like the man he witnessed earlier was gone and in his place was a completely more…witty and, to be frank, disturbed man.

Just as it looked like the Baron was ready to retort, one of the circus members whistled and cheered for Mana. The clown snickered and waved it off, singing in an off-key rhyme, "Now, nooowwww…. I'm just a typical clown! Where on earth's the ringmaster? Can't let the show be a disaster!" Some of younger members in the tent applauded and Mana gave a dramatic bow, turning away and ignoring the Baron's sputters.

Just as Allen smirked, it seemed that Mana caught sight of the boy again. It was like watching light bulb light up and then the man called for one of the ladies to bring over a cup of tea. The boy wondered if he should feel insulted for being forgotten, but hiding in plain sight was just what a street-kid did. Soon, the man was guiding him over to the table again and once they were seated, Allen couldn't resist from commenting. "That wasn't at all what you sounded like when you were performing."

The clown raised an eyebrow. "Performing? …You don't mean when I was passing those balloon animals, do you?" As Allen accepted a cup of tea from a really skimpily dressed lady, he shot Mana a pointed glance. "…you really do? That's just something I do because the ringmaster tells me to!" Mana gave a dramatic sigh and leaned in as if passing a highly confidential secret. He sent a pointed glance at Allen when he didn't reciprocate, clearly mocking Allen's earlier actions. Allen scowled and the clown continued.

"…Anyways, the real magic is my performance. I can't do it anymore though because my partner ran out on me. 'S a shame, a mighty, great shame!" The clown's head dropped onto the table, acting out a scene of debilitating depression.

When it didn't seem like the clown would continue past that, Allen finished for him. "So… you're stuck doing a job you don't like which is why you were all annoyed at me?"

"Oh no," was his muffled answer. "That's just you. It takes a mighty special boy to not laugh at my jokes and irritate me beyond measure; I can assure you, you're the first." Allen twitched and downed the rest of his tea before setting the cup down forcefully.

"Didn't you say you had a show to get to?" Allen asked waspishly.

The clown chuckled, the noise vibrating through the rickety table and making the boy scowl. "Do you listen at all to what people you listen to say? You know, it is horribly rude to do that. A gentleman never makes another repeat themselves."

"What are you talking about?" If it was at all possible, Allen's scowl got deeper.

"I can't perform until I get a new partner. And it can't be just any partner that silly ringmaster throws at me; I need a… a foil! A mascot! Someone that does the real work for me!" Allen was just about to give a sarcastic suggestion when Mana's head shot up and his eyes bored into Allen's, inevitably startling the boy into silence. "No… Boy! I need you!"

Allen started, before a multitude of thoughts flew through his head and his eyes inevitably narrowed in annoyance. "Ha – Ha – very funny, Clown. I don't think you need any assistance to make your audience laugh."

Mana smiled. "You call that a laugh? Come on Allen, it'd be a job, you know."

The boy scoffed, "You're not s-"

"How about you think about it for a while?" Mana smoothly cut through the boy's derision, the smile still on his painted face, albeit, it seemed less mocking. "I could use a helper—but it's your decision. I don't know how you usually spend your day, but I guess it's not usually with an old clown like me."

Allen huffed and didn't speak.

"Well, then it's settled!" Mana grinned and stood up.

Allen's head snapped up and he almost squeaked, "W-what?" Allen hurriedly stood up too. "I thought you were giving me time?"

The clown chuckled and easily snagged Allen's arm, dragging him towards the tent's exit, "Well, you're clearly finished with your tea, and since you agreed that you don't normally spend your day with a clown like me, I figured—we should take a good look at the performances! Might be your only chance, you know, unless of course, you decide to stick around." Allen twitched. Mana was obviously going to try to persuade him to hang around, but if he thought Allen was going to work for a crazy like him, then he was even crazier than he thought.

"Let's see…want to go to the clown tent first?"

"…! NO!"

Fifty-two minutes later, after a bit of struggling and fake tears, they compromised on watching the acrobatics show, starring a pair of twins.

When Mana warned him, "Get ready to be amazed," Allen simply ignored him. Now, in the midst of the performance, the boy's eyes were glued to stage and he couldn't deny the almost exuberant wonder he displayed following each physics-defying flip and drop. With Mana's presence at his side, he had gotten in with a front row seat for free, something that seemed all too surreal. Allen couldn't help but wonder if the whole day was just a fantastical dream.

The show was concluded with a dazzling, heart-stopping drop from the grand ceiling of the tent. There was no hesitation in Allen's applause—they deserved it.

Afterwards, they passed another performer who was handing out more free balloons. Allen paused.

"Hmm, you had a balloon didn't you? A red one?"

Allen nodded but turned away. It had been lost hours ago with the whole Snake situation, but he hadn't even remembered it until now.

"You don't want another one?"

Allen just shook his head, taciturn and at ease. As Mana shrugged and began pointing out other grand attractions—and less grand areas to avoid (for once he started working there)—a small smile slipped on Allen's face.

A red balloon for a crazy clown. Seemed like a fair trade.

* * *

**A/N:** ITS FINALLY UP. YAY.

Haha, I'm sorry for the lateness—I had 99/100 of it done around December, but I couldn't finish it up and I couldn't edit it. I still can't edit it. So I apologize for any mistakes or general choppiness/inconsistency because I'm not feeling up to rereading it…I totally understand why people have betas now. Also, as I noted in the beginning of this chapter, it's not canon-consistent anymore, if it ever was, and is totally AU now. Because it's too hard changing Mana to be more crazy and less loving and yeah.

Thanks for all my reviewers, alerters, and people who still read and love this! Even if I don't reply, I read and love every single review. 

Check out virdiannet. tumblr. com for updates on my story, art, and etc.


End file.
